


¿Cuánto por un beso?

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consumo de alcohol, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: A veces los clientes tienen peticiones extrañas, pero esta es la primera vez en los tres años como mesero de Akaashi que alguien realmente lo ha sorprendido."Es el cumpleaños de mi amigo," Kuroo dijo, señalando hacia el lado vacío de la cabina. "y él no se ha callado en toda la noche acerca de lo lindo que eres. Te voy a dar 2,000 yenes para que lo beses.""No voy a besar a tu amigo," Akaashi dijo, su voz plana. "Soy un mesero, no un prostituto.""No, no, no." Kuroo dice rápidamente. Él agita las manos, como si tratara de borrar aquella palabra del aire entre ellos. "Yo no quiero que parezca así. Sólo estoy tratando de hacerlo feliz. Vamos. 3,000 yenes."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murkami Lor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Murkami+Lor), [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [How Much For A Kiss?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133174) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> Tuve esta idea ayer y no podía no escribirla.  
> Creo que amo a Akaashi mucho. Es un problema.

Akaashi no disfruta de servir mesas, pero tampoco disfruta vivir la vida de un estudiante muerto de hambre cuyos padres no lo ayudan con sus finanzas.

"Akaashi, acabo de sentar a unos en la número 66." Dice una de las anfitrionas mientras pasa fácilmente por delante, con una pila de menús abrazados contra su pecho.

"Lo tengo. Gracias. "Él levanta una bandeja llena de comida un poco más alto así ella podría pasar por debajo, entonces reanuda su sinuoso camino a la mesa 59. Los clientes eran una familia de cuatro, los padres y dos hijos adolescentes quienes estaban tan absortos en sus teléfonos que ni siquiera habían mirado cuando coloco sus órdenes. La familia parecía ser de clase media, vestidos de manera agradable pero no llamativo, sus dispositivos móviles actualizados pero no las versiones más recientes.

Akaashi prevé una propina adecuada de ellos, probablemente la típica del quince por ciento.

Después de tres años como un mesero, ahora esa era la forma en la que tendía a juzgar a la gente, incluso cuando no estaba en el trabajo. Él siempre estudiaba a la gente a su alrededor, examinando las ropas, los monederos, sus cortes de pelo y los relojes. Se había convertido en un hábito, y él no creía que pudiera romperlo en algún momento cercano.

Aunque era beneficioso, económicamente. Había aprendido desde el principio que con algunos clientes no valía la pena perder el esfuerzo adicional. Grupos de adolescentes rebeldes, por ejemplo, quienes nunca dejarían más propina aún si les dabas el mejor servicio de sus jóvenes vidas. Hombres de negocios bien vestidos con relojes de 500.000 yenes y esposas trofeo parcialmente de plástico, por otra parte, apreciaban la atención adicional. Ellos pensaban que eran las personas más importantes en el restaurante y les gustaba ser tratados de esa manera. Akaashi estaba feliz de tratarlos como les gustaría, a cambio de una compensación apropiada.

No se consideraba a sí mismo una persona de gente, pero tenía una excelente cara de póquer y una alta tolerancia para las estupideces.

Esos rasgos lo habían hecho uno de los camareros de más alta recaudación en el restaurante.

Sirvió los platos a la mesa 59, hizo las preguntas adecuadas a los comensales, y se retiró para que pudieran cenar en la intimidad. Hizo un recordatorio mental para caminar de regreso a la mesa en unos cuatro minutos y comprobar la bebida de la mujer. Podría estar un poco baja para entonces, pero ahora era demasiado pronto para llenarla sin parecer como si estuviera intentándolo demasiado duro.

Reemplazo la bandeja en el estante fuera de la cocina, tomó una respiración profunda y se dirigió hacia la mesa 66 con un poco de temor.

La mesa 66 era una cabina ubicada en la esquina trasera del edificio, directamente rodeada por sólo otras dos mesas. Era el área para comer más aislada del restaurante, y por una buena razón. Era utilizada como un lugar de seguridad para mantener alejados a los clientes más rebeldes, para prevenir que molestaran a los otros clientes. A veces se utilizaba para parejas jóvenes con niños gritones. Algunas veces se reservaba para mujeres de mediana edad con cortes de pelo de madre devota que lucían como si fueran a quejarse en voz alta por cada detalle del servicio. Pero la mayoría de veces, como ahora, era utilizada para aislar estudiantes universitarios ridículamente ruidosos que perturbarían a la mitad del restaurante si se les permitiera estar en el comedor principal.

El ojo de Akaashi se crispa cuando dobla la esquina y es abofeteado con el repique de una ensordecedora risa. Es fuerte y desagradable y Akaashi solo quiere dar media vuelta y forzar a uno de los meseros nuevos para que tome su lugar.

Pero es su turno, y a pesar de su antigüedad, él esta dispuesto a tomar una por el equipo de vez en cuando.

Él parpadea mientras acomoda su máscara amable en su lugar y se acerca a la mesa, preparándose para lo peor.

A un lado de la cabina hay un chico universitario con el pelo blanco en punta que parece ser la causa de al menos el ochenta por ciento del ruido. Frente a él están otros dos, uno que participa en el alboroto, el otro demasiado ocupado con su teléfono para prestarle atención a sus amigos.

"Bienvenidos." Akaashi dice, su voz plana cortando a través del ruido. "Soy Akaashi y voy a ser su mesero. ¿Qué les puedo traer de beber?"

Por supuesto que querían cerveza. Akaashi estaba lejos de estar sorprendido.

Akaashi verifica sus identificaciones y le pone nombre a las molestas caras sonrientes; Bokuto era el ruidoso, Kuroo su presumido amigo de pelo oscuro. El callado ordeno soda por lo que Akaashi no tiene forma de saber su nombre, ni le interesa.

Ellos comienzan a reírse de nuevo cuando Akaashi va a buscar sus bebidas, y él no puede evitar preguntarse si se ríen de él. Esta seguro de que pasa todo el tiempo. A pesar de su desdén por la atención, actuar como un mesero lo pone a la vista. Si comete algún error o dice algo incorrecto, inmediatamente será un blanco fácil para los comentarios maleducados y chistes mordaces.

Se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. En este punto generalmente encuentra las críticas hilarantes.

Al menos, a no ser que esto afectara la cantidad de su propina. Entonces repentinamente ya no era tan gracioso.

"Las bebidas de la sesenta y seis." Onaga dice, deslizando el par de cervezas a través de la barra hacia Akaashi, quien las acepta con un suspiro cansado.

"Gracias."

"Buena suerte ahí." Onaga dice con un saludo a medias. "Espero que no sea tan malo como la última vez."

El ojo de Akaashi se crispa. Él no quería pensar en la última vez, pero su cerebro le mostró un recuerdo borroso de un estudiante universitario ebrio vomitando sobre los zapatos de Akaashi antes de que este pueda suprimir el recuerdo de manera segura.

Al menos estas personas estaban empezando con cerveza en lugar de una docena de shots.

"Aquí tienen." Akaashi dice mientras distribuye las bebidas a la mesa 66.

El ruidoso, Bokuto, se anima y agarra su cerveza, drenando la mitad de ella de una sola vez. Akaashi no puede evitar mirarlo fijamente. Esto es la cosa más tonta que ha visto en toda la noche.

Bokuto estampa la cerveza de nuevo sobre la mesa con una sonrisa, entre las risas de Kuroo.

"Voy a necesitar otra de estas." Bokuto dice, señalando su bebida como si Akaashi podría confundir lo que quiso decir. Como si necesitara una explicación más detallada, agrega. "¡Es mi cumpleaños!"

Akaashi fuerza una sonrisa. Se siente como si su cara se fuera a partir por la mitad.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Él dijo, y aunque las palabras saben como a cenizas, suenan auténticas. "¿Le gustaría ordenar comida para ir con esa cerveza?"

"¡Sí, por supuesto! Kuroo, tú primero. Probablemente sólo voy a copiarte."

Akaashi mantiene la máscara amable en su lugar mientras se dedica a memorizar las órdenes de los clientes. Él no ha utilizado un bloc de notas en un año y medio. Encontró que los clientes tienden a estar impresionados y dejan más propina si él no escribe sus órdenes.

Y este trabajo es todo acerca de las propinas.

Esa es la única cosa que mantiene la sonrisa de Akaashi mientras él repite las ordenes de nuevo para confirmar y promete regresar en un momento con una cerveza fresca.

Tan pronto como gira su espalda a la mesa su rostro vuelve a su exasperante expresión pasiva.

Para ser justos, ellos no son tan malos como la mayoría de los  grupos de la mesa 66. Son muy ruidosos, y bastante molestos, pero no eran lo peor que Akaashi alguna vez había visto. Bokuto le dio las gracias cuando regresó con otra cerveza, y de hecho fueron educados cuando les entrego su comida. Cuando Akaashi volvió para comprobarlos un rato más tarde, sus platos vacíos estaban apilados en una pila ordenada en el centro de la mesa. Akaashi había esperado tener que limpiar los restos de comida de debajo de la mesa después de que se fueran.

Con todo, no fue la peor noche en la mesa 66 que él había tenido. Había sido fácil, comparado con la última vez.

Él fue a revisar la mesa una ultima vez para ver si querían una ronda más. El ruidoso había desaparecido, pero su última cerveza medio vacía indicaba que estaría de vuelta.

"¿Le gustaría algo más de beber?" Akaashi preguntó. Se dirigió a Kuroo, quien era el único que queda para hablar. El callado en la esquina todavía no lo había mirado.

Kuroo le sonríe, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No, gracias."  Él dice. "Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Por supuesto." Akaashi dijo. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Él asumió que quería otra porción de comida, o tal vez iba a pedir algo para llevar.

Desde luego, no esperaba lo que salió de la boca del extraño.

"Es el cumpleaños de mi amigo," Dice, señalando hacia el lado vacío de la cabina. "y él no se ha callado en toda la noche acerca de lo lindo que eres. Te voy a dar 2,000 yenes para que lo beses."

Por primera vez en tres años, la máscara de Akaashi se deslizó.

Él sintió su expresión cambiar a una de sorpresa, sus cejas subiendo lentamente por encima de su frente, su boca abriéndose ligeramente.

Al parecer había algo gracioso acerca de ello, porque Kuroo comenzó a reírse.

El amigo silencioso le clavó un codo en las costillas. "Basta, Kuro. Estás haciendo que se sienta incómodo."

Él estaba en lo cierto, lo cual resultaba sorprendente, considerando que el tipo aun no había apartado la mirada de su teléfono.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Kuroo dice, controlando su risa. Se aclara la garganta y repentinamente estaba hablando en serio. "Pero, en serio," Él dice. "sólo un beso rápido. Sólo quiero que mi bro tenga un buen cumpleaños, ¿sabes?"

Akaashi lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento. Él esperó a que se riera de nuevo, o algún otro indicativo de que se trataba de una broma que ellos siempre le jugaban a los inocentes meseros. Kuroo lucia mortalmente serio.

"No voy a besar a tu amigo," Akaashi dijo, su voz plana. "Soy un mesero, no un prostituto."

"No, no, no." Kuroo dice rápidamente. Él agita las manos, como si tratara de borrar aquella palabra del aire entre ellos. "Yo no quiero que parezca así. Sólo estoy tratando de hacerlo feliz. Sólo un beso rápido. Venga. 3,000 yenes."

Akaashi no quedó impresionado. "No vale la pena perder mi trabajo por 3,000 yenes, señor."

"No te vas a meter en problemas." Kuroo insistió. "No hay nadie alrededor. Esta aislado aquí atrás."

Él tenía razón en ese aspecto. Las mesas alrededor de ellos se habían vaciado en preparación para el cierre y Akaashi era el único mesero asignado a esa sección del edificio. No era como si alguien fuera a pasar por ahí y atestiguar el acto.

Incluso así, Akaashi no era tan estúpido.

"Está bien, está bien," Kuroo dijo, moviendo la cabeza. "Ya veo cuál es el problema aquí. ¿Cuánto quieres? Di tu precio."

Akaashi se le quedó mirando. Este tipo estaba completamente loco.

Sus ojos se posaron en el callado, quien finalmente había sintonizado la conversación y estaba observando el intercambio con algo parecido al aburrimiento.

"Él no va a hacerlo, Kuroo."

"Cállate, Kenma." Él murmuró por la comisura de su boca. "En serio, mesero caliente, ¿cuánto?"

"Su nombre es Akaashi." Kenma dijo.

Las cejas de Akaashi se elevaron de nuevo. Akaashi no sabía cómo había recordado su nombre cuando ni siquiera lo había mirado durante toda la comida.

"Akaashi." Kuroo corrigió. "¿Cuánto?"

Este tipo realmente no estaba bromeando.

Akaashi mantuvo sus rasgos impasibles. "20.000 yenes." **(*)**

Había un número de reacciones que él esperaba. Esperaba que Kuroo se enojara y le gritara por proponer tan ridícula cifra. Esperaba que comenzara a reír y llamara a Akaashi un idiota. Incluso esperaba que Kuroo hiciera caso omiso de la cantidad y tratara de cambiarla por un precio menor.

Lo que no esperaba era que Kuroo golpeara su mano contra la mesa y dijera, en voz alta, "¡Hecho!"

La boca de Akaashi se abre mientras Kuroo se inclina hacia delante, saca su billetera del bolsillo de atrás, y comienza a hojear sus billetes.

"Espera." Akaashi dice a través de sus labios entumecidos cuando Kuroo comienza a contar el dinero sobre la mesa. "No puedes hablar en serio."

Kuroo inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. "¿Luzco serio?"

Él lo hace.

Kuroo pellizca 20.000 yenes entre sus dedos y lo agita en el aire entre ellos. "Sera mejor que seas un buen besador, Akaashi. He pagado menos que esto por una mamada."

Akaashi casi se ahoga. El dinero es presionado en su mano y él lo mira inexpresivo.

"Él debe estar de vuelta en cualquier momento." Kuroo dice, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. A Akaashi le recuerda el perezoso estiramiento de un gato. "Tuvo que ir a mear esa media docena de cervezas."

Akaashi se le queda mirando. "Realmente estás hablando en serio."

"Ya hemos hablado de esto." Kuroo dice. "Bo es mi mejor amigo. Quiero que sea feliz."

Kenma desliza su mirada hacia el lado, mira a Kuroo, luego brevemente le echa un vistazo a Akaashi antes de devolver su atención a su teléfono. "Él es serio." Kenma confirma. "Sólo hazlo cuando él regrese y termina de una vez."

Akaashi solamente se queda ahí, perplejo.

Antes de que pueda recomponerse lo suficiente para responder, el mismo Bokuto se acerca de nuevo a la mesa.

"¡Hey, hey, hey!" Dice, dejándose caer en el lado vacío de la cabina. "No necesito otra, amigo. Debería parar. Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco, tú sabes."

Era claro que estaba un poco tomado. Su sonrisa era demasiado amplia y sus ojos eran demasiado brillantes, pero no estaba borracho.

Y a pesar del desagradable volumen de su voz, él no era poco atractivo.

Akaashi toma un respiro, resignándose a ese inevitable choque de trenes, y discretamente desliza el dinero de Kuroo en su bolsillo.

Él puede sentir físicamente la sonrisa de suficiencia de Kuroo.

Akaashi no sabe cuál es la mejor manera de ir a través de esto. No es como si hubiera hecho algo como esto antes. Él no debería de estar haciéndolo ahora, pero 20,000 yenes es mucho dinero para un luchador estudiante universitario. Era una buena parte de su renta.

Él supone que va a hacerlo como Kenma le recomendó: solo hacerlo rápido y terminar de una vez.

Akaashi arrastra los pies hacia el lado de la cabina de Bokuto y se desliza junto a él, sus muslos chocando entre sí. Bokuto parpadea, sorprendido, pero no ofendido.

"¿Quieres pasar el rato con nosotros?" Él dice, claramente esperanzado. "Viejo, te habría guardado un poco de comida o algo así. Qué te-"

Akaashi extiende la mano y la presiona contra el lado de la cara de Bokuto, haciéndolo callar de manera eficaz. Él sostiene la mirada en los ojos de Bokuto, que son redondos y dorados y están completamente confundidos.

Antes de que Bokuto pueda decir algo, y antes de que Akaashi pueda restablecer el contacto con su sentido común, se inclina hacia delante y presiona sus labios contra los de Bokuto.

Kuroo silba desde el otro lado de la cabina, y se escucha el sonido de un obturador cuando uno de ellos toma una foto.

Después de un breve segundo Bokuto le devuelve el beso, sus labios moviéndose cuidadosamente contra los de Akaashi, casi vacilante. Fue inesperado; Akaashi había esperado que él fuera temerario e impulsivo.

Akaashi se acercó más y paso los dedos entre el pelo de Bokuto, besándolo más profundamente.

Si le iban a pagar por esto, entonces él iba a hacerlo bien. No le iba a dar a Kuroo ninguna razón para pedir un reembolso.

Él siente la mano de Bokuto flotando en algún lugar alrededor de su cintura, pero nunca lo toca. Probablemente se sentía demasiado desconcertado por el repentino afecto para empujar el contacto más lejos.

Akaashi deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior de Bokuto y su boca se abrió inmediatamente. Akaashi lo lame con suavidad, entrometiéndose entre los dientes de Bokuto para separarlos más, trazando el largo del techo de su boca.

Bokuto prácticamente se derrite bajo la atención.

Akaashi pellizca ligeramente el labio inferior de Bokuto y retrocede, tratando de ignorar el golpe de sensaciones en su estómago mientras observaba la expresión aturdida de Bokuto.

Akaashi engancha una sonrisa en su cara, y esta vino más fácilmente que de costumbre.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Bokuto-san." Él dice, lanzando su voz profunda. Luego se desliza fuera de la cabina y se aleja, las risas estridentes de Kuroo repicándole en los oídos.

Akaashi tuvo que ocultarse en la cocina durante casi diez minutos antes de su rostro ya no  estuviera ardiendo.

A medida que el trío sale del restaurante, Akaashi los atrapa justo a tiempo para desearles buenas noches.

Y para deslizar un pedazo de papel entre los sorprendidos dedos de Bokuto, en el que Akaashi cuidadosamente había escrito su número de teléfono.

Si Bokuto lo llama, él incluso podría pensar en devolverle los 20.000 yenes a Kuroo.

 

 

Él no se los devuelve. Usa el dinero para llevar a Bokuto a su primera cita, donde hubo muchos más besos; todos ellos dados de forma gratuita.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) 20.000 yenes equivalen a 3,580.20 pesos mexicanos más o menos.  
> 577.20 en soles peruanos *guiño, guiño*
> 
> Mira, cumples el mismo dia que Bokuto *le pegan por el mal chiste* :D


End file.
